1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and to a manufacturing method of the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device having improved characteristics and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit device may include a metal oxide semiconductors (MOS) power transistor, e.g., a lateral double diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS), an insulated gate bipolar transistor IGBT), and so forth, with a horizontal channel structure. The conventional horizontal channel, however, may have non-uniform length due to varying angles of ion implantation with respect to different doping regions and/or cross-sectional areas of the transistor components. A non-uniform length of the channel may cause an increase in leakage current and an irregular voltage operation. As a result, reliability of the semiconductor integrated circuit device may be decreased.